


A Galaxy Away

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-29
Updated: 2007-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is on Earth, and Rodney doesn't miss him. Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Galaxy Away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ficin15 prompt "half a world away" in fifteen minutes (title written afterwards).

He didn't know why he felt this way. This was really ridiculous. Sheppard was only gone for a few days. He'd probably gone longer without seeing him when he wasn't on Earth.

And really it wasn't as if Rodney couldn't occupy himself. Chess with Sheppard wasn't all that great anyway. He could play with Zelenka. Although Zelenka wouldn't make the entertaining faces that Sheppard made when he thought intensely or when he knew Rodney was going to win or when he thought that he'd beaten Rodney.

He could watch a movie with Teyla and Ronon. But it just wouldn't be as fun if he was the only one who had to explain the Earth stuff. He and Sheppard always started fighting over everything and that was actually kind of the most fun part of their movie nights.

Of course he could go and bother Katie, but he'd already had lunch with her three times since Sheppard was gone and she had sort of brushed him off the last time, very gently and politely, but still.

He wondered what Sheppard was doing right now.

Sheppard had been asked to go back for some routine check at the SGC, and while he was there, he decided to take a couple of days of his leave. He was probably having a great time right now, drinking with old friends—or _new_ friends.

Rodney could just see it: Sheppard entering a bar and women attaching themselves to him left, right, and center. And it was petty of him to begrudge him the attention, but he just didn't like the idea of Sheppard with some stupid airhead who would never know how smart and brave and funny and _dorky_ Sheppard was.

Rodney decided to just go to his lab and work some more when his door chimed.

He opened it and there stood Sheppard, steaming pizza and cold beer in his hand.

"Miss me?" he said with a grin.

"As if!" Rodney answered, grabbing the beer and pulling him inside.


End file.
